


the past always catches up with you(no matter how hard you run)

by Sydthefrog



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 03, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Suggestive Themes, Unhealthy Relationships, a whole family of bisexuals, bisexual kipo oak, bisexual lio oak, bisexual song oak, i promise im not sympathizing emilia just giving some backstory, ugly break up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydthefrog/pseuds/Sydthefrog
Summary: before everything- Lio, Hugo, Kipo, the mega monkey- when Song was still young and dumb, maybe, just maybe she loved Emilia.and for obvious reasons, it didn't end well...
Relationships: Lio Oak/Song Oak, song oak/Dr.Emilia(past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	the past always catches up with you(no matter how hard you run)

_“Hm, you're so pretty” breathed out a blonde-haired young woman, laying on her side, resting her head on her hand, staring fondly at the other women below her._

_“Not as pretty as you” laughed out the other women, her black hair played across the pillow beneath her head. The blonde-haired woman leaned over her, rumpling the bedsheets they laid on. A dim orange light emanated from a bulb above, basking the Asian woman below in a pretty glow. her eyes were half-lidded and her smile was lopsided, relaxed and content. Yet she looked like she wanted something, like she was asking for something._

_and the caucasian woman above knows exactly what she's asking for._

_“Well, why don't you show me just how pretty I am?” she said with a smirk and leaned down to kiss her companion._

* * *

Song Oak sat at her kitchen table, head in her hands. She hates that memory. She hates remembering any of it. Every time Emilia is brought up, every time she comes to mind Song can't help but think back to those days. None of the memories are soft or warm anymore, they've been tainted, corrupted. She wished she could take it all back. she wished it never happened.

Sometimes she makes herself sick.

“Mom?” Song jumped, quickly pulled out of her thoughts by Kipo's voice, having not noticed her daughter walking into the kitchen of the treehouse they were staying at in Timber Cat Village.

“Oh, hey sweetie, I didn't see you there,” she said, trying to calm her breathes. Kipo stepped forward, a worried look on her face, “Is everything alright mom?”

Song shook her head, “Everything's fi-” she cut herself off, considering her words. it felt unfair, keeping this from her daughter. She's thought about telling Kipo many times before, but it was just never the right time. After everything Kipo has gone through though, she deserved to know the truth more than anyone. Kipo had risked her life to defeat Emilia and save everyone, she should know everything, even if it hurts. Song was just afraid that once Kipo knows the full story, she would never be able to look at her the same.

“Actually Kipo”, she said with a sigh “there's something I need to tell you. Why don't you sit down,” she said while rubbing her temples and gesturing to the seat across from her. Kipos face only grew more concerned, and hesitantly sat down on the chair.

“What's wrong? Are you dying?? Are you and dad getting a divorce??? Are you pregnant????” rambled Kipo, suddenly lighting up with a smile at the last question, getting excited by the idea of having a younger sibling, _not that Wolf and Benson aren't enough! it would just be cool to have a biological sibling!_

“No! No, nothing like that...it's something about me I guess”, she said trailing off. Song looked over at her daughter and took a deep breath. _Okay, here we go_. “So, you know me and Emelia grew up in the same burrow, right?” Kipo nodded, looking confused, her expression hardening at the mention of Emilia. “Well, I haven't really told you the whole story. Me and Emilia's relationship used to be...different, before I started dating your dad, and before I realized how cruel she was”.

Kipo tilted her head, in such a cute cat-like way that it made Song's heart ache, “different how?”.

Song took another deep breath and paused, building up the courage for her next words, “me and Emilia, a long long time ago...used to be in a relationship"... There was a long, painfully silent pause. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, and both of their breaths had completely stopped. Song waited anxiously for Kipo to reply, and it felt like years before she finally did-

“WHAT”.

* * *

"wait wait wait wait, hold up, you guys used to date???" said Kipo incredulously, looking at her mom for answers. Song sighed and accepted that she'll actually have to explain herself. 

"yes, we did. I-i promise I'll explain everything I just-", Song looked at the floor trying to avoid eye contact. explaining this was going to be hard and painful, and more than just a little humiliating. Kipo leaned forward and took her mom's hands into hers, prompting Song to look up.

"Hey, it's okay. you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to- althoughIreallyreallywanttoknow- don't force yourself". Song looked into Kipo's wide pink eyes. at first one would assume they are innocent, nieve eyes. but if you looked a little closer, you would see the wisdom behind them, you would know that they had seen so much- perhaps too much. Song does not underestimate her daughter's abilities to understand, she just overestimated her own abilities to be strong.

"no, no, I'm okay. you deserve to know- I _want_ you to know everything", she said as she tried to emphasize the importance of this to her, "I'm just afraid that after you know the full story you'll-" Song swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, "you'll be disappointed in me", she finally says, letting herself be vulnerable in front of her daughter.

Kipo's eyebrows creased and her eyes softened, "mom, I promise you that no matter what you tell me, I won't be disappointed in you. or mad. or disgusted", she reassured with a firm squeeze of her hands. _she knows more than she lets on,_ Song smiled inwardly.

with a deep breath, Song began,

"Okay, let's start at the beginning".


End file.
